


When Did You Know?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Bonding, Future Fic, Gallavich, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <i>AU: 15 years in the future and Yevgeny comes home from school in his week staying at his dads' and Ian overhears a conversation between Mickey and his son.</i>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>another Fic a Day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did You Know?

Yevgeny walked through the door and threw his schoolbag against the wall by the coat rack. He ran his hand through his thick black hair, a cut similar to his father's when he was a teenager, he shared the same blue eyes too.

The rest of his face was very like his mother and Mickey might have been averse to raising a child who was born in the circumstances he was at first, but Ian had convinced him to at least try. It was hard, hard to look into the eyes of a kid that had come out of something so horrible, but it was in spite of his father that he pushed through his guilt and regret and slowly grew to care for his son.

This was Mickey's week with him, every third week Yevgeny would stay at the small house just out of the south side where Mickey and Ian lived. It was a modest little place, two bed, two bath, a porch with a swinging chair out the front and a decent sized backyard. It wasn't always clean or tidy, but it was the home they had built together and that was good enough.

Mickey sat in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal in the middle of the afternoon - some things never change. Yevgeny walked in and grabbed the juice from the fridge, drinking straight from the carton.

"How was school?" Mickey asked through a mouthful of his snack.

He shrugged. "Was okay." He said.

"You don't have to go, I never finished high school and I turned out half decent." Mickey said and his son raised an eye with a smile.

"Mom says not to listen to you about school. She says 'you go to school and get good education so you don't turn out like piece of shit father'." He said and Mickey laughed.

"Sounds about right."

He went back to eating his cereal, expecting Yevgeny to just head on into his room to listen to his music like he usually does but today he was idling around the kitchen, looking in the fridge and then the pantry and then the fridge again and Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking for? We got cereal and the menu for that pizza place on the corner and that's about it, Ian hasn't done the groceries yet." He said, taking another spoonful into his mouth.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" He said and Mickey looked up with confused expression.

"It ain't about school work is it? You know I'm hopeless with that shit." He said, his mouth full.

"No, not it's not." He said. "It's um... it's about a girl."

Mickey nearly choked. "A girl huh? What makes you think I know anything about them?"

Yevgeny rolled his eyes in true Milkovich fashion. "No I mean..." He sighed, looking down at his feet. "How do you know when you're in love?"

Ian had been walking down the stairs right then to see his step-son but paused to hear Mickey's response, standing against the wall around the corner so he could listen in, not really wanting to interrupt the father son moment going on in the other room.

"How do you...?" Mickey started, having no idea how he was even going to go about answering.

"Know, how do you know when you love someone?" He asked and Mickey sat dumbfounded for a moment.

"Well you... I don't know, you just know." He said.

"Well then how do you know that you know?" He sat down opposite his father and looked up at him.

Mickey knew he was expecting something but damn it if he knew what to say.

"Okay, well when did you know?" Yevgeny tried, knowing that his dad wasn't always great with his words.

Ian was waiting with bated breath to see what Mickey would come out with, if he came out with anything at all.

"Look it ain't... It ain't that simple. It's not you knowing and not knowing it's..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead as his son waited. "You get that... fuckin' butterfly feeling?" He asked.

His son nodded a little and still waited.

"You know, like when she leaves and you don't know if she's comin' back, or you look at her and you get that stupid smile, like you can't stop it?" He asked, not looking him in the eye.

"You mean like when she walks into the classroom in the morning?" He said.

"Yeah, that kind of stuff." He said, his cereal now going soggy.

"Well... how do I know if she likes me?"

Mickey gave an exasperated sigh. "You know I don't have all the answers about this, right?" Yevgeny just gave him a look and he sighed again. "She give you that look?" He asked.

Ian smiled to himself, remembering a time when he heard those exact words. He wondered if Mickey had talked to Mandy about this stuff and thought it was unlikely but how else was he going to figure anything else out?

"What look?"

"She look up at you when she walks into the room?"

"Sometimes."

"Well smile back and don't just stare up at her like a fuckin' creeper." He said with a grin and Yevgeny rolled his eyes again and chuckled to himself as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah, I knew I should have asked my other dad." He said.

"You two talking about me now?" Ian asked, walking into the room with a lingering smile for Mickey who returned it with his own.

"You know your mom doesn't like it when you call him that." Mickey said.

"I know, I know, she says 'orange boy is not father he-' no you know what, I can't finish that." He said, walking around the kitchen bench and heading for the stairs. "Call me when you're going to get dinner." He said. "And I think I get what you mean now." He smiled before turning the corner and the two men heard his footsteps crashing down on the floorboards.

"So... giving him some advice huh?" Ian asked, leaning on the bench.

"Yeah, okay, how much did you hear?" Mickey said, knowing that stupid arrogant smile on Ian's lips.

"Enough." He said.

He gave him the finger and leant across for a kiss. Ian held him against him for a second longer before letting him clean up his soggy cereal bowl.

"So..."

"So what? Come on, what you got going on up there?" Mickey said, knowing that so like the back of his hand.

"So when did you know you loved me?" He asked.

Mickey coughed a little and looked up. "What?" He asked.

"Come on, I heard you talking to him about it so when did you know that you... that you loved me?" He bit his lip a little.

"Who says that I love you?" He said with a grin.

"Don't be a jackass."

"Fine." Mickey said, walking over to Ian and wrapping his arms around his hips. "Well what do you want me to say? I ain't gonna start sproutin' love poems."

"When was it? I'll tell you mine." Ian swiveled in his grip and held Mickey's hips hard into him.

"Oh you know do you?" He asked.

"Yep, and I'm not saying a word until you tell me."

Mickey sighed. "When I saw you in that club." He said quietly.

"Really? You - that's when you knew?" Ian asked.

"Well what did you want me to say? Some shit about your face in the morning or wakin' up to you? Because trust me, you ain't so pretty in the morning." He said.

Ian jabbed him in the stomach with his thumb. "It just seems like a weird time to figure that out."

"Well when did you know then? Since you seem to be the expert on this fuckin' topic." Mickey said.

"When you kicked the shit out of Jimmy's dad outside that bar." He shrugged.

"Romantic." He said sarcastically.

"Seriously, I don't know why, I just know that that's when I knew that I more than liked you." Ian said.

"Yeah well, now you know why I did such a shitty job at explaining it to him." Mickey said, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not like it's an easy question to answer Mick."

Truth was Mickey's answer was only when he knew that he loved Ian, after that moment he realised that he had loved him for so much longer, but Ian didn't need that confidence kick and he knew it. The arrogant bastard was going to thrive of this for days to come anyway.

"You ever going to let me go there, Firecrotch?" Mickey asked and Ian grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

Mickey's hands slipped up to hold the back of his neck and the two of them heard a gagging sound from behind them.

"Seriously? I'm gone all day and you wait until I'm home to do that?" Yevgeny said, shielding his eyes as he came down to get himself some more juice.

"I'm your dad, I reserve the right to traumatise you as much as possible." Mickey said.

"Duly noted." He said.

"I love you." Ian whispered into Mickey's ear.

Mickey shook his head and looked up with a smile, his fingers still lightly brushing Ian's face. "I know." He whispered fondly. "Me too."


End file.
